Electronic fund transfer (EFT) systems in general are well known. One example of an EFT system is an automated teller machine (ATM). An example of an ATM is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,336 (the "'336 Patent") and 4,484,304, issued to Anderson et al. The general operation of publicly available ATMs is well known. Briefly, however, ATMs typically operate by a user inserting an ATM or other type of identification card into an ATM machine, entering a personal identification number (PIN), selecting an account (checking, savings, etc.), selecting a type of transaction or function (withdrawal, deposit, transfer, payment, balance inquiry, etc.) and using individual numeric keys of a keypad to select the dollar (and cents) amount for the transaction. In some cases, the user also selects the language for the display (English, Spanish, etc.).
Since several types of transactions may be performed such as withdrawals, deposits, transfers, payments and inquiries, a user is typically first presented with a screen that displays a menu of a plurality of transaction types (e.g., withdrawal, deposit, transfer, payment, balance inquiry, etc.). The user may then select a desired transaction type by entering an input corresponding to a list of available transaction types displayed on a menu screen. The user next selects the various transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction type by entering inputs corresponding to choices displayed on several consecutive menu screens, each of which relates to one of the transaction parameters. For example, once the user selects the desired transaction type, then another menu screen is displayed showing a list of choices corresponding to one of the transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction type. Assume, for example, that a user selects "Withdrawal" as the transaction type. The next menu screen displayed may ask for the account from which the Withdrawal is desired (e.g., savings, checking, credit card, etc.). Once the user selects the appropriate account, another menu screen is displayed prompting the user to choose another transaction parameter (e.g., the amount to be withdrawn). Once the user selects an amount, another menu screen is commonly displayed asking whether the displayed amount is correct and the user selects OK if it is correct and NO (or a similar input) if it is not correct. If the user indicates that the amount is correct, then another menu screen is commonly displayed asking whether the user desires a receipt of the transaction to be printed. The user selects Yes or No. Other screens corresponding to additional transaction parameters may also be displayed. Once all of the transaction parameters have been entered, the transaction is executed, in a known manner.
The need to manually enter or select the transaction type and each or many of the transaction parameters each time a user desires to perform a transaction can be annoying and time consuming. This is especially true for individuals who routinely perform transactions with the same or similar parameters. Additionally, typically only one choice (e.g., a transaction type or one of the transaction parameters) is made per menu screen. This is inefficient.
While certain ATMs enable a user to automatically select an amount (sometimes referred to as a "Fast Cash" amount) rather than entering the amount manually using the numbers of a keypad, a limited number of Fast Cash choices are available. Also, these choices are globally programmed in a system so that each user typically has the same limited choices. Moreover, even with a Fast Cash feature, the user still often needs to select certain transaction parameters such as an account (e.g., savings or checking) and a function or transaction type (e.g., withdraw cash). Only then are different dollar amounts displayed from which the user can choose. While this eliminates the need to enter specific dollar amounts, it still involves selection of several transaction parameters or entries by a user. Moreover, typically only one choice per screen is made. These are undesirable drawbacks.
EFT systems also include point-of-sale terminals and a number of other systems. Point-of-Sale (POS) or point of interaction terminals (collectively referred to herein as "POS terminals") are used for example at grocery checkouts, gas station pumps and other retail locations to enable a user to pay for a purchase by using an ATM card, a credit card, a debit card or other similar methods. POS terminals also typically require a number of user inputs and transaction parameters to effect a transaction.
Another problem that arises in using some EFT systems (e.g., ATM or POS terminals) is the need for separate user identification cards for each "account" or institution with which a user has a financial relationship. Examples of such well known cards include bank ATM cards, American Express cards, MasterCard and Visa Cards, department store credit cards, gas company credit cards and air travel cards, to name but a few. Thus, many people typically carry one or more identification cards. This is inconvenient. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art also exist.